This invention relates to a process for preparing an insect-repellent and insecticidal synthetic resin article for breeding plants wherein an organophosphorus or a pyrethroid insecticide is used as an insect-repellent and insecticidal agent.
Insecticides have been used in breeding plants to prevent insect damage. They are previously applied on soil or applied or sprayed onto plants during cultivation. These insecticides have been directly applied or sprayed by men.
It is not preferable for the health of a worker to apply or spray insecticides. Further, such operations are highly affected by the weather. That is, it is difficult to get a prolonged insecticidal effect because of rain and wind. Thus it is necessary to repeat application of insecticides during cultivation of plants.